The Fruit of Love
by Alee Gee
Summary: He never expected to fall in love. Neither he expected the fruit of that love. - I suck at summeries so just give it a try!- Read and Review please. Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Just this story that I happen to come out with out of the blue (o.o)

It has been quite some time since Sakuno and I started dating. Ever since I came back from America, I somehow started to notice her more. Her natural beauty, her warm smile, and her kind personality. She has everything I don't have, so she really compliments me just like Momo-senpai said once to me with his usual teasing. He was right after all, everyone was... I was romantically handicapped until I started to notice. Now we are on our first year of high school, and she is here still next to me...

"Ryoma-kun are you okay?" Sakuno asked Ryoma with concern in her warm chocolate eyes.

"Un. Why do you ask?" he simply said keeping his usual straight face. Sakuno giggled that made him raise an eyebrow at her "What's so funny?"

"Ryoma-kun you were staring at me spacing out, besides I always know when you are in deep thoughts" she told him, her stuttering stopped thanks to him actually, he slowly helped her build more self confidence and Ryoma was proud of his work. Then immediately he thought of something, he smirked. He turned sideways and got close to her face, she blushed and he smirked wider at her reaction.

"Hummmm you know me well huh. That means you think about me so much that you already have me all figure out." he stated as a matter of fact. She blushed a darker shade of red.

"M-mou! Ryoma-kun stop teasing! You're so full of yourself." she pouted cutely at him, even though he helped her with her usual stutter, she still stuttered and blushed for him. As if he couldn't resist her cuteness anymore, he leaned in closer and pecked her lips quickly. She was in shock. "Mou! Ryoma-kun we are in school people are watching!" she blushed tomato red. Ryoma smirked and leaned a little further just to take a good look of his girl.

"If you don't stop that pout I'll do it again, I don't care who stares" He said and grabbed her hand. "Let's go we will be late to class already" and so they headed to school while everyone stared at a blushing Sakuno and at a straight faced Ryoma.

They weren't in the same class, Ryoma frowned a little bit 'Now what, I know guys will stare at her knowing I'm not near, damn' he thought and then he sighed and so did Sakuno "I was hoping to be in the same class as you again Ryoma-kun" she pouted. Ryoma smiled a little 'the feeling is mutual' he thought but he only responded with his usual "Un."

"Sakuno-chan!" a loud voice was heard. Ryoma shivered, he still couldn't get use to Sakuno's loud mouthed friend. "Oi can you stop yelling? We are going to go deaf because of you." Horio likely yelled at Tomoka. "NANDE?! Look who's talking unibrow!" and so their usual bickering started. Both Ryoma and Sakuno sighed at their loud friends. Sakuno, Tomoka, and Kaichiro were in the same class; while Ryoma, Horio, and Katsuo were in the other class. I mean their class was still next to each other, but Ryoma was still thinking deeply. Kaichiro noticed, he smiled a little knowing what was actually bothering him, he took the opportunity that Tomoka was loudly talking with Sakuno about how exiting this year will be and on how cute she and Ryoma look together while Sakuno was blushing and smiling. He got near Ryoma and said "Ryoma don't worry I'll keep an eye on her for you, if anyone dares to get close to her I'll inform you" Ryoma smirked and said "Sankyuu"

They got to Sakuno's class first Ryoma send her off but he examined every person in the room, making sure to glare at whoever dared to look at what belonged to him. A few guys were already staring at Sakuno, I mean who wouldn't she has become such a beauty, he body was shaped perfectly, curves in the right places, her skin was milky, her eyes were big and bright, her rosy cheeks made her eyes pop even more. Her hair was always long, she changed her style into a fishtail braid which made her look for some reason elegant and mature. Ryoma sighed his worry was that her kind natural nature was what attracted the male species the most. He has rescued her from plenty of perverts. Taking a good look at her one last time, making sure everyone stayed away he walked to his class with the annoying Horio and Katsuo. "Really Echizen did you have to glare at everyone like that? But who can blame you Ryuuzaki sure is-" He stopped at mid-sentence when he felt a dark aura coming from behind him, Ryoma was glaring daggers at him "You were saying Horio" he said slow and dangerously "A-ah that she sure is a good girl h-ahah.. Yeah a good girl" Horio backed away shaking. "Hm" Ryoma simply said while looking at him, Katsuo shook his head at how stupid Horio can be. "Let's get in the class already the teacher will come in soon" and so they went in waiting for the boring classes to begin.

Classes were soon over and it was time for the Tennis club to gather.

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru Eiji, third year yelled happily at seeing Ryoma, he jumped on him hugging him. Well more like clinging since Ryoma was almost as tall as him. "Kikumaru sempai can't breath" he managed to choke out.

"Oi! Echizen why are you so late!" Momoshiro Takeshi, second year yelled at his kouhai.

"che. I am not late sempai I'm right on time" Ryoma retorted

"Now now, stop the bickering, and Eiji let go of him you'll only upset him more" Oishi Suichiro the mother hen third year and also the vice-captain asked his partner with concern.

"Saa this brings good times ne Inui?" Fuji Shusuke third year stated,

"Indeed, we are all together again" Inui Sadaharu, third year data maniac and crazy poison master of juices scribbled notes on his green notebook.

"OH YEAH BABY! WE ARE ON FIRE!" Kawamura Takashi, third year yelled while swinging his racket wildly.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Fshhhhh" Kaido Kaoru second year. Everyone sweat dropped once Kawamura dropped the racket and he started bowing for his behavior.

"Everyone.." someone spoke with authority, they all turned around

"... 50 laps around the courts for all this commotion" Tezuka Kunimitsu third year captain of the Seigaku High school tennis team. Everyone got on their toes and quickly obeyed the commands.

Tennis court while running the 50 laps...

"So Ochibi how is Sakuno-chan? Why hasn't she come to see us practice? Did you guys break up?!" Eiji asked so many questions. Ryoma sighed "No senpai, she also has Tennis practice she said she will come say hi afterwards" he simply said.

"Aw young love! But I can't wait to see her I bet she has matured ne?" Momoshiro grinned teasingly knowing Ryoma would react, and he was right Ryoma glared him darkly.

"Saa Momo you'll get Ryoma upset, but I saw her earlier during lunch and I can tell you she has indeed matured" Fuji smiled wide Ryoma's vain popped, Eiji and Momo tried not to laugh.

"Nyah! No fair Fuji how come I didn't get to see cute Sakuno-chan" and that was the breaking point Ryoma tripped both Eiji and Momo, Fuji being a genius quickly escaped Ryoma's wrath.

"Stop fooling around or I'll add more laps!" they heard their captain yell

"HAI!" they all yelled.

And so Tennis practice was over...

Sakuno made her way to the boys side to meet with her boyfriend and greet her senpais together with Tomoka.

As if he sensed Sakuno, Ryoma turned around to see his girlfriend walking towards him. She had a ponta in her hand, he smirked she always brought his favorite drink for him after practice. "Yo" he said she smiled at him as she got near "You look tired Ryoma-kun did Tezuka Senpai made you guys run laps again?" she asked while handing him his ponta. "Hn. Because of stupid senpai-tachi's loud mouths" he said plain and simple

"Ryoma-kun that isn't nice! They are your senpais" she scolded him but he just shrugged. Hearing her voice Eiji perked up and saw their kouhai and his girlfriend. Without even thinking he ran towards Sakuno and hugged her. "Eiji- senpai!" Sakuno yelled trying to breath.

"Nyah! Sakuno-chan Konichiwa!" he said giving her a bear hug, then he felt cold, extremely cold he looked to his side where Ryoma was emitting a dark, and cold aura. "Senpai..." He started with a warning tone, quickly sensing danger Eiji let go of poor Sakuno, Ryoma didn't even think it twice before grabbing her wrist making her fall into his chest, she blushed while she felt his tight hold on her.

"Echizen you don't have to be that over protective" Momo said grinning wide

"Hehe Sakuno Ryoma-sama sure over protects you ne?" Tomoka smiled winking at her friend.

"Mou... Everyone stop teasing" she said while pouting cutely again, Ryoma grunted internally 'I really want to kiss her pouting face now..." he thought

"Saa kiss her then" Fuji said while smiling at Ryoma, Ryoma sweat dropped he couldn't believe his senpai's abilities sometimes.

"Should I then?" he smirked, Sakuno was about to protest when she felt her boyfriend's lips on her. Everyone teased them and whistled at them.

"Mou..." Sakuno hid on his chest from the embarrassment, Ryoma simply smirked.

Soon after they were walking, Ryoma did come back from America last year but recently his parents decided to go back since his mother was there doing business from work and his dad decided to accompany his mother. His cousin stayed in America studying so for now he was home alone. So Sakuno knowing that Ryoma wasn't really a good cook she goes every afternoon to fix him something to eat. "What would you like to eat Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked wondering what she could cook for him.

"I want anything that is japanese" he simply said. Sakuno sweat dropped.

"I'll make some curry then" she smiled at him, he smirked back holding her hand tight while walking towards his home.

At the Echizen Residence...

Sakuno was in the kitchen doing what she did best, Ryoma was sitting on the sofa watching tv, but he also had a perfect view of his beautiful girlfriend in the kitchen. He saw perfectly how she moved while cutting the vegetables flawlessly. His eyes never left her, she was just perfect. He sighed 'I can't help but have urges..' he thought. Lately ever since she has been fixing him food while his parents aren't home, he started having this feelings of being close to her, much much closer. He knew it was his hormones, and he really didn't want to be like his stupid perverted father so he has been holding back. He stared at her, she was mixing the soup and with his great vision he could see small drops of sweats in her forehead. For some reason he found that very appealing. Suddenly she turned to him smiling, his heart skipped a beat. "Ryoma-kun dinner is ready" she said while getting their plates ready. Ryoma was shocked he knew he was getting to his limit 'damn' he cursed while heading to the dining table to settle down and eat together with Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun is something wrong?" Sakuno asked as she saw him not touching his food like he usually devours her dishes and then telling her its still 'mada mada dane'

"Betsuni" he lied while taking in a scoop of the food, of course it was delicious, just like her..'Baka! Stop thinking like that' he scolded himself, 'Mou.. He is hiding something from me..' as if deciding on what to do, she got up from her seat, Ryoma saw her actions only to be surprised. She got really close to his face, "Ryoma-kun you do know you can tell me anything" she told him while looking at him warmly. Ryoma stared at her, thinking 'Its all or nothing' he thought. He slowly lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently, she flinched at the sudden action but then she calmed down right after.

"Sakuno..." he said with a husky voice, Sakuno blushed and looked at him as if telling him to continue to speak

"I want you" he said without hesitation, Sakuno's eyes widen at the sudden confession. She couldn't believe what she heard 'h-he wants me? Like that-t?' She thought nervously. Ryoma noticed how nervous she became.

"I won't hurt you Sakuno, I love you" he said again without any hesitation in his voice, his eyes showed not only determination but also feelings and fondness.

"Trust me" were his last words to her before he kissed her gently on her lips, she trembled a little, he knew she was scared but as he gently assured her while kissing her gently she began to respond. He broke the kiss to look at her, seeking her permission to continue. She smiled at him, but the smile was much more angelic than her usual smile, he could see her eyes affirming his desire. He lift her up and brought her up the stairs, she was blushing hiding on the crook of his neck. He closed the door behind him, Sakuno knew they were already in his room. He gently lay her on his bed, and made his way on top of her. His Amber cat like eyes sparkled with not only desire but also Sakuno could see it there more present than anything, Love.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, he didn't want to force the girl he loved into something that was most selfish of him. Sakuno looked at him, her warm hands held his face.

"I trust you, Ryoma" His eyes widen when she called him by his name without the usual 'kun' he smiled and began kissing her gently, and slowly.

She responded to his moving lips, Ryoma began to kiss her passionately he could feel the warmth of her body as she began to moan to his touch, that gave him entrance to her warm mouth. He was right she tasted delicious every time. He broke the heated kiss to look at her. She was flushed, her eyes shinned more than ever "So beautiful" he said his thoughts out loud, Sakuno's eyes widen "Mou Ryoma-kun" she hid her face, he smirked and took her hands off her pretty face "Don't hide from me, and call me Ryoma already" and so he kissed her once again, she gasped but still responded, he left her mouth and traveled to her neck, "Say my name again Sakuno.." he said while he kissed from her neck to her collar bone

"R-r-yoma-kun" she trembled at the feeling of his lips

"Mmm not good enough Sakuno" he started to unbutton her shirt revealing her bra, she shook a little when his hands traveled to her back, while still kissing her between her breasts. His fingers found the hook of her bra, he started to take it off while still kissing her, she gasped but let him take over..

"I'll make you say my name... Sakuno" he whispered as he expose her front and he began to kiss her gently, taking in every piece of her as his.

"Ryoma.." she whispered, he smirked between kisses. And so that day he made her his, forever.

THE END!

Nah just kidding there's still more but I can assure you that this will be a short story okay? Well Please review


	2. Chapter 2

AGAIN I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Just this story.

Ryoma's POV...

I slowly started to open my eyes, I knew it was still to early to be up, I am pretty sure today is Sunday so why... And then I felt something on my chest, breathing, slowly my sleepy eyes widen. 'Sakuno..' that's right yesterday I had Sakuno, my Sakuno. She was still sleeping soundly, her face never more peaceful. I was worried, I knew the first time was always painful for girls. Her tiny tears are still fresh in my mind once I claimed her, I was going to stop but her warm hands wrapped me as she whispered at tiny "It's okay" and so that is how I claimed her as mine, I can't help but smirk at that. I stayed looking at her angelic face until I drifted back to sleep.

Sakuno's POV...

I could feel the bright sun creeping his way into my eyes, I wanted to stretch but something kept me captive. My eyes flew open when I say Ryoma-kun wrapping his arms around me tighter as I tried to move. I couldn't help to blush, yesterday I gave myself to the boy I've always loved... I could still feel the slight pain of when he claimed me, and it is still very clear in my memory his piercing soft eyes tracing mine with love and longing. I never knew Ryoma-kun could express such feelings, specially for me. I couldn't help to giggle thinking how around me he was so different..

Normal POV now...

"Hm? What's so funny?" Ryoma asked his giggling girlfriend, he woke up once he started to feel her moving in his arms. He could tell she was surprised hearing his voice, she stiffen a little bit but with courage she looked up to him with the most beautiful pink cheeks and smile.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun"

"Un. Ohayo" he replied kissing her forehead gently. He was about to move to her lips when the sound of a cellphone interrupted their little moment. Sakuno sat right away with a scared face "Oh no... Obaa-chan! She will kill me!"

Even Ryoma's eyes widen at the realization, Sakuno didn't go back home they got so caught up in the moment that afterwards they just fell deeply asleep. 'Fuck now we are both completely dead' he cursed himself like a thousand times inside his head.

Sakuno got up to reach her phone, she was wearing Ryoma's shirt and her underwear, Ryoma smirked wide at the sight.

"You look good in those, but you can only wear that when I'm around" He began to tease. Sakuno turned around, then after realizing what he was saying she pouted and blushed tomato red "Mou! Ryoma-kun this is no time to tease!" she quickly looked at her cellphone and saw just a few missed calls form her grandmother, which she thought was odd. She was expecting at least twenty plus calls, then she saw a text message, it was from her best friend. 'Sakuno-chan! Ryuuzaki- sensei called me asking if you were with me, looking at the time it was almost 11! So I lied to her saying you were with me and that you forgot to call her because you fell asleep. Once you get this text call me ASAP SAKUNO!'

Sakuno sweat dropped she could imagine her friend screaming, but she was thankful to her. She didn't notice that Ryoma was already next to her. "I guess I have to thank her for saving us" he said boringly, Sakuno nodded.

"I'm going to call her now" and so she dialed

'Moshi Moshi! Sakuno finally you call! Where are you?!' Tomoka screamed her lungs out. Ryoma and Sakuno twitched a little, Ryoma rubbed his temples and it wasn't even him who had the phone to his ear.

"Tomo-chan don't scream... And I'm with Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed deep, Ryoma just stared at her waiting for the loud mouth girl reaction. There was complete silence when..

'EHHHHH?! So I was right huhuhuhu! Good thing I lied or you both would be dead HAHAHA! Ryoma-sama you owe me big time!' his eyebrow twitched as he heard the girl, even though he knew she was right. He thought of something he smirked wide again. He approached Sakuno so that the girl could hear him better. "How about I help you and Horio go on a date ne?" he simply said, once again there was silence for a second when Tomoka finally reacted.

'WHY WOULD I WANT TO DATE THAT GUY?! Anyways Sakuno lets meet today so that your grandmother doesn't suspect a thing okay? Ja ne!' and the phone call was off. Both of them sighed

"Ne Ryoma-kun do you want breakfast?" she asked

"Hn. Japanese" he simply said

"Hai, well I'm going to clean up first" she said gathering her clothes slowly. Ryoma grabbed her wrist, "Are you in pain?" he asked her, he couldn't hide his worry. Sakuno smiled softly and shook her head "I'm okay Ryoma-kun" he smiled a little and nodded. He saw her gathering her uniform, he thought that she couldn't possibly wear that right now.

"Hold on, wait here" he said while he exited his room. Sakuno obediently waited sitting on his bed, when he came right back. He had a peach color dress, a white sweater, and white flat shoes with him. Sakuno stared at them and then her eyes looked up to his looking for an answer.

"Nanako- neechan left some old clothes that didn't fit her. Here wear them it would be weird if you wear your uniform on a Sunday" he said Sakuno nodded.

"Arigatou" she walked towards the bathroom, when Ryoma stopped her again.

"Ne... Lets bath together"

"Eh? R-ryoma-kun.." she blushed but nodded, after all she wanted to bath together too.

...

Sakuno was dressing up while thinking about her bath with Ryoma. She smiled wide at the recent memory. At first it was a little awkward for both of them but Ryoma managed to tease her, breaking the uncomfortable zone they were in. He wrapped his arms around her, both of them washing each others back. She blushed while touching her lips, he kissed her endlessly as well. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I need to go and make breakfast" and so she ran downstairs. He was already on the sofa watching some tv. He looked up to her taking a good look. 'She looks good in that dress...' he thought. She made her way to the kitchen and so she prepared and ate breakfast together. They got ready to head out to meet with Tomoka.

"We need to thank her properly okay Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno held her boyfriend's hand tight. Ryoma was carrying her bag with his other hand.

"Hai hai"

They saw the girl far away, and what do you know she was with the regulars. Ryoma really cursed the girl this time, Sakuno just shook her head.

"Mou! Tomo-chan why did you bring the regulars?"

"Hey it's not my fault! They also got involved in this, trying to help lie to your scary grandmother" Tomoka answered back defending herself. Everyone stared at the pair with teasing eyes.

"Senpais..." Ryoma glared

"Hai hai we won't question okay? Geez but do warn us when you both go on romantic get aways okay?" Momo grinned.

"It doesn't matter. It is none of your business" Ryoma replied with his bored expression.

"Nande?! You brat show some respect for your elders" Momo rubbed his head harsh.

"That hurts senpai"

"Sakuno-chan you better head home now or Sensei will really suspect all of us" Fuji smiled at her, she nodded agreeing with him. She gesture to Ryoma to give her bag to her. He handed it over carefully.

"Call me when you're home"

"Mou... I'm not a child Ryoma-kun" she pouted, he smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You do get lost like one. So just do as I say" he order her.

"Hai hai.." she grabbed her bag tightly and walked off with Tomoka to her house.

He turned around to see his senpais looking at him smiling.

"What?" he asked getting annoyed

"Nyah! Ochibi is a softy now!" Eiji smiled wide

"About time he soften up! But its pretty normal since Sakuno-chan is such a wonderful girl after all" Momo smiled. Ryoma glared at all of them and started to walk but both Eiji and Momo grabbed him by the collar. "Where do you think you're going" they asked him

"Home" he simply replied

"No way! We are all going out bowling!" and so he was dragged like usual.

...

It has been three months since that amazing memory, and now I'm here running around town, looking for her. As I ran the streets desperate, breathing hard I felt cold drops of water, I looked up to the gray sky above me as it slowly shed the tears I wanted to shed "Where did you go? Sakuno..."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Sorry the way it ended might be a little bit confusing, if it is let me know and I'll fix it right up. Anyways thank you and keep on waiting for the fast updates!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own the prince of Tennis. Sorry for the late upload! But I've been to tired to write because of work. Thank you to my followers, I hope the story is to your liking.

Ryoma's POV

I was walking through the rain thinking, but I noticed that the rain was just falling even harder than before, I sighed frustrated. I didn't even bother to put the hood of my jacket over my head, and I was so desperate to find her that I even forgot my hat. Just where the hell did she go, why did she disappeared out of the blue. It all happened so sudden, just a few weeks ago...

FEW WEEKS AGO (Still Ryoma's POV)

Today during class, I received a note that was from Kaichiro passed down from Katsuo who was just coming back from a bathroom break. Ryoma wondered what it could be, he opened the note and began to scan it

'_Today in class I saw a guy put something under Ryuuzaki's desk. Once class started, she got to her seat and noticed a letter. Her face had a worried expression so I figured that it was most likely a love letter. The guy's name is Hanase Kaito'_

Ryoma's eyes widen at the paper in front of him. He was indeed glaring daggers at it. He smirked evilly 'Hmmm so he still has the fucking nerve huh' he thought. As soon as he was about to leave not caring what the teacher would say, the bell rang indicating class was over. Without a second thought he got up from his seat and walked out the door not giving a glance to whoever was staring at him.

NORMAL POV

"Just what is wrong with him? I have never seen him so eager to be out of class like that" Horio asked Katsuo.

"I just have a feeling he is in a very bad mood" the two friends stared at each other and sighed following Ryoma out the door but keeping a safe distance from his dark aura.

He checked Sakuno's classroom first and noticed she wasn't there. He asked one of the girls in the classroom "Have you seen Sakuno?" he asked with a hard face, he still looked handsome no matter what mood he seemed to be in. The girl blushed slightly "U-um Ryuuzaki? She headed out the door just a few moments ago" Ryoma nodded at the blushing girl and turned to walk at a higher speed. To his luck though he saw Sakuno's best friend kinda sneaking around? He approached her.

"Yo, where is Sakuno?" he saw the girl flinch at his voice. He knew something was up. Tomoka laughed nervously as she looked to Ryoma's dark expression. She gulped.

"A-ah Sakuno you said? Aa-haha.. Well she is um.." she stuttered, Ryoma was really pissed now.

"Where is Sakuno and that _bastard _that send her a fucking love letter" he said every word with venom. Tomoka shook in fear but sighed she couldn't stop the issue like Sakuno wanted to so she spilled the beans.

"Okay okay Sakuno and that bastard are outside under that Sakura tree" Tomoka replied pointing out the window she was staring at a few minutes before he interrupted. He looked at the direction her finger traveled, when he saw that bastard talking to his girl. He glared and kinda growled a bit as he headed out without looking back.

"What the hell is going on? Hey Tomoka do you know?" Horio and Katsuo appeared right after Ryoma. "Someone is going to get hurt that's about it" she looked out the window to witness the up coming conflict.

Under the Sakura tree.. (Normal POV)

"Hanase-kun why are you still doing this. I told you I can't accept your feelings" Sakuno looked at the boy before her.

"Sakuno-chan, I can't just stop. I've liked you way before Echizen even noticed you!"

Sakuno shook her head gently and smiled kindly "Hanase- kun, even if Ryoma-kun would of never noticed me, my feelings towards you are nothing more than friendship.." the guy shook, his expression hurt, but he still approached her.

Sakuno stepped backwards at the approaching boy. "Hanase-kun please just stop" but as if he was deaf he stepped closer and hugged her tight. Her eyes went wide as she tried to struggle out of his hold. "Hanase-kun let go!"

"No! I want you to see and feel what I'm trying to say" he replied without noticing a certain tennis prince was close behind. Ryoma with his perfect eye vision saw clearly how that Hanase guy was hugging HIS Sakuno while she struggled to get out of his hold. This time he really fumed, once he got behind the guy's back his hand gripped his shoulder hard. The boy winced at the sudden pain, he let go of Sakuno quickly. She stared wide eye as she saw the broad back of her boyfriend. She knew this wouldn't end good.

"Get your hands off her" Ryoma said deadly

"Or what, you'll punch me this time or warn me again?" the boy answered back having his own smirk spread on his face. Sakuno flinched as she saw Ryoma clench his fist. As he punched the guy right on the face.

"Was there any doubt that I wouldn't punch you?" he smiled, but his smile was scary. Sakuno held to his arm trying to stop any more punches.

"Ryoma-kun! Stop you'll get in trouble!"

"I don't fucking care" he replied rudely, Sakuno flinched one more time. He then turned to the boy on the ground who spit a little bit of blood.

"Don't let me see you around Sakuno again. Or I will really fucking kill you"

Unknown to him Hanase stood up and punched Ryoma back. Ryoma fell back a little, Sakuno tried her best to support his weight so that he wouldn't fall.

"Ryoma-kun!" she screamed little tears creeping her brown eyes

But her protests did no good, as the tennis prodigy lounge himself towards the guy.

Horio, Katsuo, and now Kaichiro that joined them later ran towards the scene. Horio held on to Ryoma, while Kaichiro held on to Hanase. "Horio let go of me now!" Ryoma hissed.

"ECHIZEN!" they all turned around to see no other than the regulars, Tezuka got the attention of everyone once he screamed. He walked towards the two boys. "This is not place for a fight!" he glared at both the freshmen

"Well he shouldn't have messed with Sakuno in the first place. This is not the first time I warned him." Ryoma answered back, clearly not caring about the scolding and glare he was getting from the captain. Hanase snorted and looked to the side to see a very upset Sakuno, he now felt really guilty. Ryoma turned on the same direction feeling the same remorse as the stupid bastard. He approached his girlfriend, and was about to touch her cheek when she stopped him, looking at him angrily for the first time. Ryoma flinched a little, he has never gotten that type of look from her.

"Don't..." she started as she shook a bit, amazed by her own anger. She backed up and started running off. Ryoma stared wide eye at her running back. "tch. Damn" and he started running after her. He got stopped by not other than his captain "Where do you think you're going Echizen, you need to go to the infirmary and then you both will report to the disciplinary office" Ryoma shook off his hand.

"I need to go after her" and so he ran as fast as his feet could take him.

SCHOOL ROOF TOP...

Sakuno was crying, she couldn't believe what happened. She didn't understand why she was so upset though, Ryoma was just trying to protect her because he cares for her but she couldn't help to think that he didn't trust her. She kept on sobbing when she heard the door open. She turned around to find Ryoma breathing heavily, he ran after her after all. He got close to her and hugged her tight, she was surprised but she let herself be hugged.

"I'm sorry" he finally spoke

"I just couldn't help but punch him this time" he retorted. Sakuno sighed, and turned to look at him.

"Ryoma-kun you didn't have to punch him, I was handling the situation" she replied. His eyebrow twitched

"Handling? He was hugging you!" he raised his voice a little, now Sakuno felt extremely angry.

"I was in the process of pushing him off! I'm not as weak as I look!" she yelled back. He was in shock.

"You need to trust me Ryoma, I know I have issues with bullies and more... But I need to be able to handle some situations on my own" she replied.

"You don't need me?" Ryoma asked, but Sakuno shook her head

"I'll always need you, but Ryoma-kun violence is not always the answer" she pouted. Ryoma sighed

"I'm still pissed though, the nerve of him after I warned him" he brushed his dark green hair with his fingers in frustration.

"Mou Ryoma-kun you and I have warned your fans and they still chase after you right?" Ryoma thought about that for a bit, then he smirked

"So you do get jealous too huh?" Sakuno blushed so red, that she could be mistaken by a tomato.

"Mou Ryoma-kun stop teasing! B-but of course I get jealous" she answered looking to her shoes in embarrassment. Ryoma lift up her chin to look at him.

"I get even more jealous. I don't like when other guys stare at you. It drives me crazy" Sakuno's eyes widen, Ryoma kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'll always try to beat up whoever tries to touch you"

Sakuno smiled a little and hugged him tight.

"I love you Ryoma-kun, I'll never leave your side" Ryoma smiled and hugged her back taking the smell of her strawberry vanilla scent.

"I won't let you even if you wanted too"

Sakuno looked at him and touched his injured cheek, "Let's go to the nurse's office ne?" he nodded as they walked out the door holding hands.

Later on...

Ryoma got home with and obvious blue and black on his cheek, Sakuno was with him like always. When they got in he smelled food. Both Ryoma and Sakuno stared at each other and walked inside when.. "Hey son! Missed me?" Ryoma twitched at the sound of that voice. "No way baka Oyaji"

"What was that you ungrateful son?! Oh look is cute Sakuno-chan! Did you miss your father- inlaw?!" Nanjiro Echizen walked towards the couple, specially towards Sakuno. Ryoma knowing what his father was about to do he tripped him right on the spot.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nanjiro screamed, his face was red from hitting the hard floor.

"Don't you dare touch her old man" Ryoma gave his father a warning glare

"Ryoma-kun that isn't nice" Sakuno reprimanded her childish boyfriend.

"Che."

'Mou I swear he's always fighting with his father' she sweat dropped

"What is with all the commotion Ryoma, Don't think I don't know what happened in school today" His mother, Rinko Echizen appeared from the kitchen wrapping her arms in front of his chest. Ryoma sighed while Sakuno looked ashamed,

"U-um Rinko-san it's my fault I should of stopped him.." Sakuno spoke shyly

"Sakuno-chan I told you to call me Okaa-san, but don't dare blame yourself you were probably upset with the whole situation. My hard headed son has caused you trouble I apologize sweetie" Rinko smiled kindly at Sakuno but looked over to Ryoma with a scolding look.

"It's not my fault the idiot didn't listen to my first warning" Ryoma closed his eyes childishly

"HAHAHAHA! That's the way to do it though! Protect what is yours at all cost!" Nanjiro rubbed his son's head, Ryoma actually smirked at what his father said while Sakuno blushed.

"Nanjiro! Don't encourage him!" Rinko smacked her husband on the back of his head.

"But Sakuno-chan do join us for dinner will you?" Rinko kindly asked Sakuno

"Eto.. I usually just cook for Ryoma and then I leave, but I will ask Obaa-chan" Sakuno smiled while she took out her cellphone to call her grandmother.

"Oh no Sakuno dear, your grandma will be here soon. I invited her before hand" Rinko told the surprised Sakuno.

"Ryoma why don't you both go upstairs and get comfortable? Maybe some of Nanako's old clothes fit Sakuno-chan"

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Rinko with wide eyes, and then blushed lightly.

"Un." Ryoma quickly said before he grabbed Sakuno's hand and ran upstairs.

"Hm? What's their problem I wonder" Rinko asked with a worried face, on the other hand Nanjiro was smirking wide already making a scenario in his head.

Soon after Ryuuzaki Sumire arrived at the Echizen house hold.

"Hey old hag! Long time no see you just keep getting older hahahaha" Nanjiro teased his old coach. Sumire calmly walked towards Nanjiro and pinched his cheeks hard.

"Ittai...!" Nanjiro screeched

"Look who is talking, you are not getting any younger!" she yelled at her former student.

"Hello there Sumire-san, dinner is ready" Rinko smiled wide at the elder woman as both walked towards the dinning table forgetting Nanjiro.

"Well Ryoma how you been? I've heard the team is doing good so far" Sumire asked another ex student of hers.

"Hn." he simply replied eating quietly

"You haven't changed ne? But I can see Sakuno kept you well fed while your parents weren't home HAHA" Sakuno blushed, Ryoma smirked at her reaction.

"Thank you for taking care of Ryoma Sakuno-chan" Rinko smiled kindly, Sakuno shook her head "N-no it was my pleasure"

"Haha they are cute together ne? But Nanjiro why have you invited us for this dinner?" Sumire did wondered what was the news her stupid student was about to blurt out. Nanjiro smiled but he then got a serious look as he looked towards Ryoma.

"My son, you have been selected to play for the Australian open this month. It is one rare opportunity so I thought to celebrate it between family members with a warm dinner. I know you consider the Ryuuzaki's family since I know soon we will be one ne?" he winked. But Ryoma was in shock 'I was chosen to play? But..' his thought was broken once he stared at Sakuno, she was smiling at him but he could see she was also surprised and sad. He frowned a little bit. "Congratulations Ryoma-kun, you are one step closer to the big dream" she smiled that sweet 'it's okay, I'll be fine smile' Ryoma knew it so he replied to her encouragement

"Un. Arigatou"

A week later (Sakuno's POV)

I woke up once again in the middle of the night thinking. Ryoma-kun is leaving again. I shook my head "No I should be happy for him! This is his dream. I'll miss him but it's not like we won't see each other again. He promised that he will be back always" and with that thought I closed her eyes, when suddenly I felt my stomach twirling. Immediately I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I threw up whatever I had, I rinsed my mouth and pouted. Lately I have been feeling light headed, and now I'm actually throwing up. 'Could it be that it's from the stress and lack of sleep?' but I shrugged off the issue. I felt better so I headed back to bed. "Ryoma-kun is leaving tomorrow I have to cheer for him" and so I drifted to dreamland.

The next morning at the Airport.. (Normal POV)

Everyone went to say goodbye to Ryoma, he was heading to get a little closer to his dream. Sakuno was there, smiling her best smile. She baked him some cookies for the way and handed them to him. Ryoma smiled and thanked her.

"Take care of yourself okay" he told her, Sakuno pouted

"Mou I should be telling you that!" Ryoma pecked her lips, she blushed

"Be careful with the pout alright, guys will try to peck them"

"Mou stop teasing that won't happen"

"I'll kill whoever tries anyways" he smirked, she playfully punched him, he only took that opportunity to hug her tight

"I'll come back soon so you better wait for me" he told her

"Always" she answered him back.

What they didn't know was the surprise that will soon come..

END OF CHAPTER!

OMG this took me forever! I think I made the story more complicated than I wanted LOL but its okay it will soon be over. I know some of you already know where this is going right? Jujujuju Let's wait and find out how our pair will deal with the sudden situation! R&R!

Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES I'VE BEEN WORKING NONE STOP! SORRY SORRY HEHE... ANYWAYS TODAY YOU WILL ALL FIND OUT WHY IS SAKUNO MISSING! I MEAN IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURE IT OUT YET... LOL REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Chapter 4

Sakuno's POV

It has been almost a week since Ryoma-kun left. He calls me ALL the time mou! Even during school I can't believe him! But it makes me so happy every time he calls, even when our talks are short, I can feel he misses me as much as I am missing him. I was walking downstairs to eat some breakfast when suddenly the smell of pancakes made my stomach feel funny, so without giving it a second thought or fighting it off I ran to the bathroom and I vomited until I couldn't anymore. "Mou... Not this again" I talked to myself while I heard a knock on the door. "Sakuno? Are you alright child" my grandmother asked, I could hear that she was very worried about me. 'I can't be worrying obaa-chan like this!' I scolded myself as I tried getting up. "Don't worry obaa-chan I think it might be the flu" I responded behind the door.

"The flu? Do you want to stay home from school today I don't want you getting sick in the middle of class"

I opened the door after I finished washing my mouth "Iie obaa-chan I'm okay, if I feel bad at school I'll just go to the nurse for some stomach tums ne?" I said trying to erase the worry look she had. She shook her head and mumbled something about 'stubborn child' I smiled and decided to just eat an apple and head right to school.

As I was walking to school I heard my phone ring. "Moshi moshi" I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hmm you didn't even check if it was me, are you walking distracted again? Be careful" Ryoma answered from the phone.

"Ry-yoma-kun! Eto.. Mou! Stop teasing me..." I could feel him smirking on the other side of the line.

"I'm not teasing you I really I'm worried. How are you feeling today?" He asked 'eh? Why is he asking me that..'

"Un I feel good how does Ryoma-kun feel?" there was a short silence

"Bored." he responded not to excited, I giggled a bit I could imagine him arching an eyebrow at my giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked irritated

"Oh nothing Ryoma-kun, you just seem to be bored without me ne?"

He snorted "Eh someone is getting cockier"

"I have the best teacher that's why" wow today I am being a smart one, I heard him chuckle... He has the most attractive chuckle ever.

"Did you drink a cup of ego for breakfast Sakuno? You have been acting strange lately but I still love it"

"Mou! Stop saying stuff like that!" I was sure I was blushing red already

"Hai hai... Anyways I've got to go tennis practice, I'll call you later"

"Un. Ja ne Ryoma-kun"

"Ja Sakuno. I love you" My heart jumped from happiness

"I love you more Ryoma-kun"

As I was about to hang up I gagged, 'What? I feel sick again?!' I didn't notice the call wasn't over.

"Sakuno? Hello? Why are you gagging? Are you sick?" Ryoma spoke louder than usual from the speaker. I took a big breath before answering

"I-I'm fine Ryoma-kun, stop talking a lot its weird ne?" I giggled as normally as I could trying not to throw up for the twentieth time this week! He sighed

"You better not lie to me if you're sick Sakuno, take care while I'm not there. I'll call you right after school. Call me if anything happens." I sighed 'Mou! He treats me like a child!'

"Hai hai... Mou seriously I'm not a child Ryoma-kun"

"I know but you're prone to accidents. Anyways take care I've to go baka Oyaji is nagging me already ja" and the call was soon over. I sighed once again making sure I wasn't feeling sick again, once I composed myself I ran to school not to be late.

Normal POV...

"I MADE IT!" Sakuno opened the door to her classroom. "Sakuno! Why are you so late! You barely made it!" Tomoka reprimanded her best friend. "Gome ne... Ryoma-kun decided to call me on my way here so I got distracted.." Sakuno sat on her desk putting her head down while yawning. Tomoka thought it was strange

"Ne Sakuno? Are you alright? You look tired"

"Eh? I'm okay Tomo-chan I'm just a little bit exhausted that's all" Sakuno smiled kindly at her worried friend. Tomoka thought about it when she just shrugged it off. Their first class was Anatomy and Physiology, today they were talking about the reproductive system. Everyone seemed touchy about this subject since it was embarrassing, Tomoka would giggle once in a while at the pictures while Sakuno like the good student she was kept on with her notes.

"The phases of pregnancy. Well every human being is different, so of course _every_ woman is different as well. Some of the early signs of pregnancy are which ones? Does anyone know?" the teacher asked

Sakuno perked up at the sudden subject. 'Signs of pregnancy?' she thought hard, in the pit of her stomach she felt as if she has been hit in the gut. When suddenly she heard someone say the answer to the teachers question. "Sensei one of the early signs are what we call morning sickness. Not every woman experiences this symptom but it is pretty common among pregnant women during early pregnancy"

Sakuno couldn't believe it, was her brain betraying her? She knew this things so why.. 'N-no it can't be..'

"Very good Kinta-chan that is one of the early symptoms, but another common sign is a missed period, this is how must women often question if they have become pregnant" Sakuno's eye widen. 'W-when was my last period?' her hands started sweating when she realized when it was, she was late. Suddenly she felt the heat from her body leaving her. She shakily raised her hand, the teacher looked at her "Yes Ryuuzaki-san?"

"C-can I-i be excused? I don't feel to well"

"Are you okay? You seem pale would you like Osakada's company? Sensei asked her

"I-ie I'll be okay.." Sakuno got up and walked out the door, she knew Tomoka was looking at her, but she needed to look as normal as possible and let it pass as a stomach bug.. 'P-please let it be just a bug..'

The Nurse's Office...

"It might be a stomach bug, it has been going around, you should head home and rest okay?" the nurse told her as she was signing her release form to her.

"O-okay thank you" Sakuno grasped the paper in her hand and left. She quickly walked to her locker and grabbed her things. 'I need to make sure' and so she headed down to the pharmacy to get the test to free her from worries. Once she got to the pharmacy she looked at countless tests. Some more expensive than others, but price wasn't the issue at the moment she had enough from allowances and a few part time jobs she took over the summer. She made the decision and grabbed one as she walked to the counter with shame. The pharmacist gave her a pitiful look Sakuno tried her best not to budge at the stare she was getting, once she paid for it she walked as fast as she could back home.

Sakuno's POV

I practically ran home once I got there I ran up to the bathroom as fast as I could. Once I seated on the toilet, I opened the package and read the instructions carefully, I can't go wrong with this one there is no way I'll go buy another one. Once I read the instructions I got myself to pee on the cup as I placed the test. "I-f I am what will I do.." baka Sakuno! You can't be pregnant Ryoma-kun.. No he has dreams to accomplish this will only bring him down. A beeping sound covered the walls of the bathroom indicating the test was ready. I took a deep breath as I held the stick in place to look at the result... 'Positive' my heart dropped, and so did my legs as they gave up on me from the shock. "N-no... N-no..." in that moment the phone in my pocket began to ring. I slowly picked it up with shaking hands to see that it was Ryoma-kun

"Ry-yoma-kun... Gome ne.." I couldn't answer him, I can't let me and now a baby hold him down from his goal. With that resolve in my mind I made my choice as I placed my hand on my womb while small tears rolled down my face

"W-we have to leave.."

END OF CHAPTER

OMG! Eeek! I'm sorry maybe some of you will hate me for making Sakuno a teen mom but hey the story is called the fruit of love! Anyways it's a short update but this story will not be longer than 10 chapters so we are almost there! Please keep on Reviewing! I need some type of feed back please please!


	5. Chapter 5

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. I'VE REALLY BEEN WORKING NON- STOP! SO ONCE I WOULD GET HOME I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP Zzzz... HEHE RIGHT AT THE MOMENT I'M SICK BUT WHAT THE HECK WHY NOT WRITE RIGHT? ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! AGAIN I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS JUST THIS FICTION OF COURSE.**

CHAPTER 5

SAKUNO'S POV

I couldn't waste time, I have to leave. I stared at the clock in my room, 'Obaa-chan will be back in a few hours!' I rushed to my closet and grabbed one of my bags, I started to stuff it with some of my belongings. After I was done with the bag I reached under my bed, that's where I keep my money in a box. 'I saved a lot from my part-time jobs, it will last me at least until I get myself something else. But ... I think I have some more at my school locker..' I sighed in frustration. What am I doing? Is this the right thing to do? Running away? W-with a child? I gently put my hand over my stomach. I could feel a little bump around what used to be my flat stomach. 'Mou how come I didn't noticed it before..' I don't know if to feel happy, scared, worried... I looked to my side as I stared at my reflection on my long mirror. "Ryoma-kun's baby.." I smiled as I looked at my determined eyes. "I will protect our baby Ryoma-kun I promise. But we cannot hold you down. Gomenasai.." I grabbed my belongings and headed towards the door. "The school must be empty by now" with that said I looked at my house one last time, as I headed towards Seigaku for the last time.

RYOMA'S POV

After being worried over her gagging, I tried calling her as soon as possible. But she wasn't picking up. At first I thought it was because she was in school but by this time she should be out! I tried once again but her phone was off? "Tch." frustrated I threw the phone to the bed. "Eh? What's the matter with you now?" I glared at my stupid father. I was to frustrated trying to reach Sakuno that I really didn't have time for his stupid self. "Not any of your business old man"

"How rude! Don't get your frustrations out on me just because your cute girlfriend isn't answering hmph! But if you are that worried call one of her friends geez, stupid son"

I glared at him once again, but to think of it he was right I could call that loud mouthed girl. Just to think about it I was already getting a headache, sigh I picked my phone back up and dialed Sakuno's annoying friend. "Moshi Moshi?" Oh? She wasn't being loud.

"Yo" I answered as I usually do

"Ryoma-sama? HEY GUYS IS RYOMA-SAMA HE CALLED ME! HAHA TAKE THAT UNIBROW!" And there it is...sigh why can't she talk like a normal person I don't have time for this.

"Un. Are you with Sakuno? I've been trying to call her but she isn't answering"

"EH? She got dismissed from school earlier because she wasn't feeling to good. Something about a stomach bug or something. Right now I'm with the regulars and the trio... I send her a text message but she never answered me back.." What? So she wasn't even answering to the loud mouthed girl?

"Hey! Echizen! How come you haven't called us huh?!" Momo senpai's voice distracted my thoughts.

"Too busy" I answered

"Right but you call Sakuno-chan all the time!"

"Tch. Whatever have you seen Sakuno senpai?"

"Eh? No but I did see Ryuuzaki Sensei I heard Sakuno-chan is sick. Don't worry Echizen she might be sleeping, but if you are that worried call the coach"

"Un. Ja"

"W-wa-!" I hanged up right away not wanting to hear his rants at the moment and dialed the coach.

"Moshi Moshi" the coach answered with her usual strong voice

"Yo" I answered

"Ryoma answer like a normal person will you" she responded frustrated, that's weird..

"Coach is Saku-"

"She isn't home, I was actually about to call Tomoka to see if she knows where she is" What? She isn't home, without realizing it I started to feel something in my gut and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Coach I called Osakada and she said she hasn't seen Sakuno since she got dismissed" there was a long pause on the line, but with my good hearing I could hear coach opening a door when she gasped.

"Coach?" I asked the suspense was killing me!

"Sa-akuno! Some of her clothes are missing!" she yelled through the other line. I immediately went into panic. What did she mean some of her clothes were missing?!

"Coach I'll be there soon" Without waiting for her reaction I hanged up. I could hear my dad opening the door, he had some snacks with him and of course his stupid magazines.

"So? Did you reach her" he asked

I grabbed my cellphone and threw it at him, with his great reflexes he caught it dropping everything he was carrying to the floor. "Hey! What's the big Idea!" he looked at me sternly in the eyes, he froze I don't know what type of expression I'm showing but I can tell he knows I am pissed.

"Book me a flight back to Japan. Now."

At Seigaku High...

Sakuno made it to school carefully not wanting to be spotted by anyone. Once she went through the gates she knew the school was empty, well besides some of the janitors that are probably cleaning still. 'Good' she thought as she quickly made her way to the lockers. She opened it and took out an envelope that contained some money. She sighed "This will do.." she looked down at her hand and forgot she was carrying the box of the pregnancy test she was suppose to throw out into a garbage can outside the street. 'Baka Sakuno!' she yelled at herself. 'there's no way I'll throw it into one of the school's garbage someone cleaning might see it! Mou! I need to hurry!' she took a glance at her locker thinking quickly she threw the bag containing the test in there, closed the locker and locked it there. "It will stay secure here" she leaned into the locker, her forehead touching the cold metal. Taking a big breath she turned around and walked out once again without anyone seeing her. She started walking to the station praying she wouldn't get lost on her way. She finally saw the bus that would taker there. "Matte!" she yelled as the bus halted to wait for her. Panting she paid her fair and sat down. As she was looking outside the window her eyes went wide as she saw the regulars, the trio, and Tomoka who were at their usual hang out joint at the WackDonald burger place. She put the hood of her jacket over her head to prevent them from seeing her. As she looked outside the window, even if the bus was running she felt as if it moved in slow motion as she took one last glance at her friends... 'I'm sorry minna..' a single tear ran down her face, she looked straight ahead until she reached the station. Walking slowly she reached the ticketing window. "One way to Hokkaido please"

Tokyo International Airport (Ryoma's POV)

'I got to thank Oyaji for getting me the private plane, I guess he is still pretty known' I got hold of my bag and walked through the crowded airport. I am extremely jet lagged but I need to get to the coach's house as soon as possible. Making my way quickly through the crowd I reached the exit and quickly hopped on a cab. I gave the driver the address "Speed up I'm in a hurry" the driver nodded and quickly made his way into my destination.

**OK I know this is short IM HORRIBLE IM SO SORRY DONT KILL ME!**

**But please review I need opinions and motivation! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER.

I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS.

CHAPTER 6

The door bell rang at the Ryuuzaki's residence, everyone had gathered at the house once they learned about the sudden disappearance of Sakuno. Sumire walked towards the doors hoping it would be her granddaughter. Once she swung the door open, her eyes widen at the presence of not other than the prince of tennis. Ryoma Echizen looked as if he hasn't slept in days, there are bags already forming under his eyes, his usual bright, fierce, and yellowish eyes, looked dull and flat. "Ryoma? What are you doing here child? You have important matches coming up" Sumire couldn't help to scold him after all she used to be his coach, but she smiled warmly.

"Forget that. Tell me what happened to Sakuno" Ryoma answered, he would always look care free about a lot of things. He hated showing any type of emotions, but all of that changed when it had to do with a certain pig tailed girl. Sumire shook her head "Come on in, I'll get you something to drink and eat you look like hell" Ryoma sighed anger building up "Coach there is no time for that. I'm not one bit hungry." he couldn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"Echizen" Ryoma turned towards that demanding voice he knew so well. He couldn't help but glare towards the person, he didn't care at the moment how rude he was being towards his coach or his captain. Nonetheless though, Ryoma waited for Tezuka to utter out his words.

"I know you must be irritated, but know you aren't the only one having a hard time here." Tezuka scolded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah Ochibi. We are all worried about Sakuno-chan" Eiji who's usually the cheerful one sounded like he needed a new battery replacement.

"Yeah Echizen we were in the middle of planning a search party in groups" Oishi commented. Ryoma looked towards the people that were there at the moment. It was his tennis senpais and he also saw the trio, then his eyes looked for the loud mouthed girl. Tomoka Osakada was sitting down quietly, which surprised the tennis prodigy a little. Her face looked like she had cried quite a bit. This was what Tezuka meant when he said he wasn't the only one having a hard time. Ryoma grinned his teeth together, he couldn't wait any longer. He sat on the nearest sofa, throwing his bag on the floor and with irritation he brought his arms resting on his knees while he ran his hands over his hair in frustration.

Everyone stared at the boy with surprised eyes and concern, he never let his cool act fall down like this before, and this worried everyone. Sumire came back from the kitchen with some tea and a few snacks, she put Ryoma's mug right in front of him on the coffee table. He looked through his bangs at the steam coming from the cup, thinking hard.

"Ryoma" Sumire called out to him, moving his stare from the cup to his old sensei "No one has any idea where or why she left. We have tried looking for any clues but we have found nothing or any type of explanation" Ryoma was more irritated now, tightening his knuckles until they turned white, he couldn't wait anymore. He got up and walked towards the door, putting on his shoes.

"Echizen! Where do you think you're going?" Momoshiro questioned even though he had the idea of where he might me going

"To look for her what else." Ryoma responded dry and cold

"I'll-"

"I'm going alone" Ryoma interrupted Momo before he could finish offering his company. At that Ryoma opened the door and was on his way to find her no matter what.

Hokkaido, Japan

Sakuno had arrived to Hokkaido finally, the town looked quite peaceful and beautiful in her eyes. She used to come here often when she was little, when her parents were alive. She smiled, but then exhaustion hit her like a truck. She had to find somewhere to stay. She walked in the streets more lost than ever, but without giving up she asked a few people about directions to any affordable accommodations, at first they looked at her strangely since she looked quite young to be alone. Finally managing to get directions to a place she ended up before a building that looked quite nice. Not too fancy and not too poorly looking, but the name of the place kinda made her wonder.. "Keigo Inns..." she read out loud, frowning in a thinking manner she studied the name again "Mou I swear I have heard that name somewhere but I can't remember.." she pouted and then sighed "Ah it will come to me later... I'm to tired and hungry to think" so she opened the door and entered the apartment building.

Once inside the place looked nice and clean and surprisingly very home warming. She saw a desk next to the elevator. A lady which age looked as if she was in her late thirties sat at the reception. Sakuno approached ringing the little bell at the desk. Said woman turned towards Sakuno with a warm smile "Well hello there sweetie how may I help you?"

"Ano.. I was wondering how much would be to stay here and if there are any available rooms...?" Sakuno asked smiling shyly

"Oh? Are you staying alone? You look quite young" the woman asked with curiosity creeping in her eyes. Sakuno tried not to panic, she had plan this out during her ride there. She giggled innocently

"Yeah I get that often" Sakuno smiled to the woman. For some reason that harmless smile bought off the woman. Laughing back the woman responded

"Oh I see, well there are a few one bedroom available quite inexpensive specially for new comers. So it would be 1,000 yen with all utilities included" (Okay so I don't know the living cost in Japan so I made this up so spare me! LOL okay back to the story)

Sakuno smiled, she was glad she had enough for a this place. Soon she will have to find a job though. "I'll take one thank you" the lady nodded made her fill some paper work and then handed her the keys to her small new place she will call home now.

Turning the key to open the door Sakuno's eyes glittered with amusement at the little apartment. The walls where white, the wood looked fresh and polished. The kitchen was small but cute she thought. Walking deeper inside she opened the bedroom, it was a little small but it was enough for her and the coming baby. "Do you like it?" Rika the receptionist asked

"I love it, it's all well taken care of I'm surprised is this cheap" Sakuno implied

"Well the owner our boss loves to keep the place nice and fresh. He keeps the prices low because he believes everyone needs a place to stay no matter the cost" Rika smiled

"Well he sure sounds like a kind man" Sakuno smiled gently

"He sure is, you will meet him sometime around he comes to check once in a while. Anyways I won't keep you anymore you look tired from your trip. If you need anything the front desk closes by 10, I hope you enjoy your stay!" Rika waved

"Thank you so much I will have a goodnight" Sakuno bowed respectfully. And with that she started unpacking, she went shopping for a few things earlier to cook a quick dinner. After putting everything away she began with cooking some rice and curry. After she finished she sat on the table to eat "Itadakimasu!" she began eating but then she couldn't help to feel lonely, when suddenly she felt something moving, looking down to her growing stomach with wide eyes she smiled. "Yeah you're right I am not alone. Tomorrow mommy needs to find a job and then a doctor that can help look out for the both of us ne?" she rubbed her belly gently, finishing her food she decided to go straight to bed. Looking to the table beside her bed where she had put pictures of her grandmother, her friends, and of Ryoma... she bid them goodnight and drifted to deep slumber.

Tokyo Japan

It was night time but he was still looking for her, drenched from the rain that suddenly decided to pour out he kept on moving, not stopping...

"Echizen!" a familiar spiked haired guy called out to him

"What Momo- senpai? Did you find her?!" Ryoma ran towards him

"No Echizen, but look at you! You are soaked you'll catch a cold let's go"

"No I want to keep looking" he answered back stubbornly

"Are you gonna look through all of Japan in one night?" Momoshiro snorted

"I will if I have too" Ryoma answered, Momoshiro shook his head frustrated with his kouhai. "Listen Echizen, if you become sick and weak how do you expect to find her? Besides if you do find her how do you think she will feel looking at you like this? You will only make her more sad and she will try to run away again"

Ryoma thought about that for a bit, his senpai was right, he is so drowned in his worries that he isn't really thinking straight. They need to find why she left in the first place. But they had looked everywhere in the house for clues but nothing... 'wait the house only?' Ryoma thought

"Ne Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked a still nagging Momoshiro

"Nani?" Momo asked his eyebrows arching in questioning

"All of you tried looking for clues ONLY at Sensei's house right?"

"Yes and we didn't find anything, why are you asking...?" Ryoma smirked a little, this kinda scared Momoshiro a little he thought maybe the kid had gone completely nuts now.

"That means we still need to search clues at school" Ryoma stated. Momoshiro nodded then froze and then smacked his head with his palm "Of course! We never searched there! How stupid of us I'm surprised Fuji, Inui, nor Tezuka senpai never thought about this one before" Momoshiro grunted annoyed

"Actually we did Momo" Fuji came out of nowhere with Inui who was writing as usual in his data book

"Eh? Where did you two come from?!" Momo jumped surprised, Ryoma shook his head "Never mind that senpai. So did you find anything?" he referred the question to the genius. Fuji shook his head "Nothing really, but we suspect something must be in her locker, we tried finding her key in her room but it was nowhere to be found."

Ryoma nodded "So tomorrow morning we need to get that locker opened"

All of them nodded in agreement, with new confidence Ryoma looked up to the sky. 'I will find you no matter what, Sakuno'

END OF CHAPTER

OKAY I FEEL LIKE IT WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT HAD TO END IT HERE I WANT TO SLEEP LOL ANYWAYS REVIEW! PLEASE THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! THANK GOD FOR THE HOLIDAYS I GET TO ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING, EVENTHOUGH I'M TIRED... ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER I'LL DEDICATE IT TO **TAEMINIE! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! ARIGATOU! MUCHAS GRACIAS!... OF COURSE THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS I AM THANKFUL THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN MY IMAGINATION AN OPPORTUNITY. NOW ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Chapter 7

The sun was just starting to raise, when a certain boy who wouldn't usually be awake this early in the morning was staring up to the ceiling, his eyebrows frowning in deep thought. Irritated Ryoma turned sideways and stole a glance at his night table where there was a picture of him, the rest of the tennis team, his coach, and her... His Sakuno.

FLASH BACK...

"_Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" thirteen year old Ryoma asked his pig tailed companion who seemed to be working on something. Ryuuzaki Sakuno was putting a picture inside a silver frame. "It's a present for Ryoma-kun!" she smiled at him. He looked at her with his usual stoic face, then he took a good look of the picture. "why would I want something like this..?" he questioned. Sakuno pouted at his comment, that face took him by surprise, he suddenly felt his heart going on a fritz. "Mou Ryoma-kun... You are always traveling so you should take this picture where ever you go, so that you don't forget who is cheering for you" Sakuno smiled at him, he took a good look of her face not caring anymore if his blush would give away what he is feeling at the moment. _

"_Then why not give me a picture of you then?" Ryoma for some reason didn't feel shy nor embarrassed, he felt confident something he has been wanting to feel lately. Sakuno blushed a beautiful shade of pink, as pink as the cherry blossoms that grow on a warm spring. Ryoma felt more than confident now, he felt like he had won the most thrilling match of his life. "B-but R-ryoma-kun I-i am I-in the-e p-picture" she stuttered, he had manage to understand why she only behaved like this in front of him and he loved every bit of it. "Not alone though. But that's okay we can take one together tomorrow at the amusement park" he smirked once her face turned completely red._

"_E-eh?! A-amusement park?!" she panicked, he sighed she was overreacting again. "Yes the amusement park and yes I'm asking for a date" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, well for him it was. "Ano... Why is Ryoma-kun asking me for a date, that is not like you at all" Sakuno asked, Ryoma widen his eyes when she wasn't stuttering, but smirked once he saw her playing with the end of her skirt. He got close to her and gently grabbed her chin so that he could stare right into those warm auburn chocolate eyes. "Because I like you, Sakuno" her eyes widen at the confession, and then her eyes showed a shine he has never seen before on anyone else, not even on himself when he would be playing an intense tennis match. Her eyes glowed like stars, warm and innocent and that is when he knew that he wouldn't want those eyes to look anywhere else but only his own._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryoma sighed at the memory. He missed her and more than that he was very worried... AND he is beyond pissed. How dare she leave without saying a word? Leaving him alone going completely insane? He knew he hasn't been his usual self since she ran away, but he can't help it. Grunting he began to get ready for school and he will kick open that locker if he has to, he has a deep feeling that something is hiding there. That would explain why they couldn't find her locker key anywhere, but then again this was Sakuno... as much as he loves her with all his heart he knows how pure, innocent, and naive she can be. Even though she picked quite the place to hide something, it took Fuji the genius a few hours to even think about it. He walked down stairs and sat down quietly to eat breakfast. You could feel the mournful aura around the kitchen. His mother and father where extremely quiet, actually WAY to quiet for his own taste. They usually argue about something like his stupid Oyaji's magazines. "I'm going" Ryoma got up from his seat.

"But Ryoma you barely touched your food, and I even cooked a Japanese breakfast too" His mother was worried he could tell, her brows furrowed in sadness, but that was exactly the problem it was Japanese food something Sakuno always cooks for him, he sighed "I'm not hungry I'll be back late" and so Ryoma left towards school hoping to find some answers.

Hokkaido, Japan

Sakuno decided to wake up early, she did some cleaning and arranged her cute little apartment. After being satisfied with a job well done, she grabbed her keys and headed outside to start job hunting. As she walked the streets and asked luck wasn't on her side at the moment..

"Mou... This is harder than I thought..." then suddenly a sweet smell reached her nose. The sweet smell of a recently baked pie, it smelled like apples and cinnamon. She giggled "I guess being pregnant makes my smelling ability more sensitive" she started walking towards the smell, when she came across a small cafe. She could see beautiful desserts displayed on the window, such crafty and beautiful pastries.

"Cafe Dolce.." she read the sign and then as her eyes traveled south again to take another look at the delicious looking desserts she saw a sheet of paper saying 'Help needed: experience in bakery is a PLUS!' Sakuno's eyes shinned

"Yatta!" She cheered not caring if people where staring at her weirdly, the baby in her womb also moved with happiness.

"Mommy did it, she found the perfect job ne?" Sakuno smiled rubbing her almost noticeably tummy. With great courage, Sakuno opened the door and she quickly asked about the job. Marie, the head Pastier of the Cafe looked quite young probably mid twenties. She has beautiful blond hair that falls just above her shoulders, her green eyes look kind and gentle.

"So you are interested in working here?" she asked Sakuno

"Yes it would be great, I recently moved to this town and I'm in need of a job..." Marie nodded "Well I understand.. But do you have any experience with baking?" And at that moment Marie was impressed on how bright Sakuno's eyes shinned with purity and excitement.

"Oh yes! I love cooking and baking, I was taught by my grandmother. I find it comforting and charming to make delicious sweets to make the people I love happy" Sakuno smiled wide. Marie smiled, she could see the girl glowing and she liked that.

"Okay then, you will start tomorrow bright and early. I hope you don't mind that we start early" Marie asked, Sakuno couldn't help but wonder why she would mind.

"Eh? Not at all why would I mind?" Marie giggled and then stared kindly at Sakuno

"Well I ask because you are with child, am I right?"

Sakuno blushed and wondered if it was that noticeable already. "E-eh?! H-how di-d - you kno-w?" She couldn't help the stutter. Marie laughed softly at the poor girl's reaction.

"Because you are glowing beautifully, I can tell because I am a mother myself" Marie explained. This surprised Sakuno, Marie looked quite young to be a mother but then again she is young herself...blushing at what her now boss said she bowed "Thank you very much for putting your faith in me, I will work my best"

"I have faith that you will, well see you tomorrow bright and early Sakuno-chan"

Sakuno bowed one more time and then she headed out once again.

Somehow she felt quite exhausted, that probably is one of the things she wasn't liking about this pregnancy thing. "Mou I'll just go home early... I'll see if I find a doctor tomorrow after work, or maybe Marie knows someone since she is a mother herself.." walking she reached her new home. Once she entered the building she saw Rika, the receptionist talking with a very tall young man. The young man's hair was silver, grayish shade. Even if Sakuno was staring at his back, it looked like his hair was nicely parted in the middle. Rika saw Sakuno coming in and waved at her "Sakuno-chan! Look this young man here is the owner of this Inn" the young man turned slowly to look at Sakuno, and that's when she froze. 'Hyotei... What was his name again?' he brain was going miles per hour once she stopped and remembered the name of the building. "Keigo... Keigo Atobe?" she whispered. Atobe looked at Sakuno frowning his brows in a thinking matter, and then his eyes widen.

"Aren't you Seigaku's coach granddaughter?" he questioned. Sakuno froze, she can't be found. She ran away to not be found, so that Ryoma could be away from the burden, so that he could chase his dreams. Rika got a call, so she excused herself out of the room. The Hyotei captain kept staring at her, as if he was trying to read her.

"I heard all of Seigaku is looking for you. Actually all of the other schools are helping with the search.." he walked towards her. Sakuno wanted to run, but her body wasn't responding, when suddenly she felt faint and the last thing she saw was the startled face of Atobe Keigo.

Seigaku High School

Everyone at the school already knew about the sudden disappearance if Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Where ever Ryoma walked he could hear whispers behind his back. He was annoyed, the only reason he came to school was to open that locker to find some type of clue on why Sakuno ran away like that. Instead of heading to class, him and the regulars agreed to meet up at the club. Once he reach the tennis courts, he saw all of his Senpais gathered around.

"Did you guys get the key?" Ryoma asked them. They smiled at him deviously.

"Echizen who do you think we are? Of course we got the key!" Momoshiro grinned from cheek to cheek, and jiggled the key on Ryoma's face. Rudely Ryoma snatched the key and ran towards the lockers.

"HEY ECHIZEN WAIT FOR US!" Momo screamed while the others angrily yelled just as loud, well for the exception of Tezuka, Inui, and Kaido. Ryoma didn't want to waste anymore time, each second was precious to him.

Once he reached the lockers he went directly towards Sakuno's which was actually not far from his. Taking a deep breath he slide the key inside the lock and with a 'click' the locker opened. Slowly he opened the metal box, he saw notebooks, pictures of him and her, nothing really looked out of the ordinary until he saw a white bag that he didn't remember her having in there. He took the bag and he could feel a box inside it. Once he peeped at the content inside his heart stopped.

"Echizen! What's wrong with you leaving us hanging like that!" Momoshiro yelled taking big breaths, but then he noticed Ryoma's shaking body. "Oi Echizen..."

"Echizen what is it?" Fuji asked he was worried himself, Ryoma was not only shaking they could see a horrified expression plastered on his usual stoic face. Slowly Ryoma turned around to look at his seniors, and handed the white bag to Fuji.

Everyone curious gathered around the now wide blue eyed boy. Everyone had an unreadable expression, and then Momoshiro reacted "Echizen W-what? Is this t-true?" but Ryoma didn't answer. What did he mean if that pregnancy test is true? He doesn't know himself! but... deep down he knows, he feels it. The puzzle starts to reveal itself. It all makes sense, why would Sakuno run away suddenly like that? She found out she was pregnant that's why. Forgetting that his senpais were next to him, Ryoma punched the locker close. "Dammit! Fuck!" he kept banging the metal until a hand stopped him.

"Echizen" Tezuka's authoritative voice rang Ryoma's ears loudly

"Let's find her" Tezuka said, more as if trying to express his support at a broken Ryoma. He looked at Tezuka, his eyes that were dull a few days ago are now full of fire. He will find Sakuno, and he will make damn sure she doesn't leave again. 'Sakuno no Baka!'

Hokkaido Japan, Keigo Inn

Sakuno felt like her head was spinning. She could hear voices around her, both male..

"Is she alright? No one can faint out of the blue like that!" Atobe complained to the other male in the room.

"It's quite normal in her condition Atobe, she just needs to rest for the time being and NO stress would be wonderful" Sakuno didn't recognize the other male. Atobe sighed "Alright, thank you for coming doctor Shin"

"Not a problem, if you need anything else just give me a call" and so a door closed. Sakuno started to open her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked. Atobe turned to her direction.

"Oh you're awake thank god... And you fainted on me. It is kind of insulting for a young lady to faint in front of my beauty!" he complained, Sakuno sweat dropped

"Anyways, everyone back home is looking for you. Hearing rumors that your dear prince charming is having a hard time" Sakuno's eyes widen, she saw him grabbing his phone out of reflex she reached out to him.

"Stop! No please don't tell anyone where I am!" she begged, Atobe's eyes widen once he saw her little stomach. She noticed his stare, so she quickly tried to wrap the sweater she was wearing around her.

"So the doctor was right... Is it that brats?" he asked her, she kinda felt offended.

"Of course is Ryoma-kun's" she responded, there was silence

"My apologies, that was rude of me... But why run away? The kid would take full responsibility and-" Sakuno shook her head stopping him from continuing.

"That's why I ran away... Ryoma-kun would leave everything just to take the responsibility... I don't want that. I want him to chase his dreams and goal of becoming a professional tennis player"

Atobe looked at Sakuno with warm eyes, she was as gentle as everyone described her. 'That brat sure is lucky..' the great oresama thought.

"Pretty Lady, even if that brat is one of my many rivals I have come to understand that he will never quit his goals for anything. And I can assure you that you are probably one of those goals" Atobe said, this made Sakuno tear up

"I love him and I want him to know the truth but I can't. I don't want him to stay behind because of me... So please keep this secret from him, from everyone else"

Atobe sighed in frustration, this girl is very stubborn alright... Thinking hard, he looked at her sad, determined eyes. "Alright I Oresama will keep your secret... For now. Until you decide other wise" Sakuno looked up to him with greatful eyes.

"Arigato, honto arigato.."

END OF CHAPTER

SO HOW WAS IT EVERYONE? REVIEWS? :)


End file.
